


wounds

by Anonymous



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Disclaimer in A/N, Ex-Girlfriends, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, Zombies don't show up in this scene it's just the setting, mention of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nayeon - past or present - doesn't know how to not be protective of Mina.(A future scene from a story I had deleted - upon special request.)
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64
Collections: Anonymous





	wounds

**Author's Note:**

> [T]W: R*pe is referenced as something having happened in the past, but not as something that has occurred between these two characters. This scene is also NSFW.
> 
> A few weeks ago I anonymously posted two chapters of a zombie apocalypse AU called "the world as we know it." I panicked and deleted it a week and a half after the second chapter, because I felt really insecure about it and didn't think of it as a loss for anyone LOL. However, because of unique circumstances, I wrote out this scene that I had planned for later in the story. I don't love how I feel about this, so I told myself I'd make it "anonymous" after a few days (which, if you're reading this, that's when you've seen it).

The day had been a difficult one.  
  
Escaping from a horde of the undead was never easy, but Nayeon had managed a long time without a serious injury. She and Mina had suffered through a lot when they were hostages of a raider outpost, but never before had Nayeon dealt with a gash like the one currently in her leg – the result of a stupid and desperate attempt to get out of a supermarket by crashing her body through a floor-to-ceiling window. It managed to get her, Jeongyeon, and Sana out, but she was lucky not to faint when she saw the deep laceration. Thankfully, Jihyo patched her up.  
  
But somehow, despite that, she suddenly found the night a little harder. Her brow furrowed as she watched Mina’s body shake in the moonlight of the office window. Their group was currently spending the night in an office building, and some of them had been excited at the thought of having separate rooms to claim. Just like siblings in a new home.  
  
Nayeon and Mina had chosen a small office.  
  
Everyone in the group had been talking in the meeting hall until a unanimous decision that it was bedtime. There hadn’t really been much conversation after Nayeon and Mina had retired to their rooms; they had simply placed their blankets down a few feet apart and attempted to sleep. It was easier said than done.  
  
Nayeon sat up, picking up her blanket before crawling over toward Mina. She was laying on her side, facing the window of the office.  
  
“I can hear your teeth chattering from over there.” It was a lie. It was easier than saying she’d been watching Mina shiver. “Let’s share. This way we can use my blanket for a cover instead of just cushioning.”  
  
Mina briefly looked over her shoulder, eyes wide. “Is it that loud?”  
  
“I can’t even sleep. It’s so distracting.” Nayeon smirked, and Mina rolled her eyes.  
  
“I’m fine, thank you.”  
  
“Mina, you didn’t try to deny that your teeth were chattering.” Lucky shot. Nayeon hadn’t heard anything outside of her own inner thoughts, which may or may not have been focused entirely on how her leg felt like it was burning.  
  
Mina sighed. “Can’t you just donate the blanket and sleep on the floor?”  
  
“This is hardwood, Myoui! That’s not fair! It’s sort of the whole point of using our blankets as cushions to begin with. Also, I’m not exactly cozied up and hot myself.”  
  
“Okay, okay.” Mina snorted. Then, after a pause, she added, “But this isn’t anything.”  
  
Nayeon hesitated before slipping beside Mina. “I know.” She draped her blanket over them, noticing how Mina took the opportunity to hug herself beneath the covering. “I can do that for you, you know. I’m right here.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You’re hugging yourself. I can just spoon you.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Alright.” Nayeon looked out the window. “What’s more comfortable then? Sleep back to back? If you want to do that then we’ve got to switch sides because of my leg, and –”  
  
Mina’s hand reached back and pulled at Nayeon’s arm, draping it over her abdomen. “Fine. I get it.”  
  
Nayeon chuckled, wrapping her other arm underneath. “I’m just saying, if you want to do it another way then I just need to be on that side.”  
  
“You could’ve faced my back.”  
  
“Mina, if you woke up, only to turn around and immediately see my face, you’d hit me in shock; maybe just because it’s me. At least if my back is facing you, then my beautiful face won’t be at risk.”  
  
Mina’s giggled softly. “Right. That’d be a shame.”  
  
“I’m sensing some sarcasm. Have you seen this face?”  
  
Mina turned her head, and Nayeon held her breath. “I’m looking at it.” It was nice to see Mina smile, even if it was a little smug at her own expense in this moment. Their faces were close, perhaps too close, but Mina lifted a hand and wiped a thumb at Nayeon’s cheek before chuckling. “A little dirty, though.”  
  
Nayeon scoffed. “This is the apocalypse. A little dirt is _rugged_.”  
  
“Do you really think it’s the apocalypse?” Mina turned her head back toward the window. “That there’s no way of coming back?”  
  
“That this is it?” Nayeon asked, feeling Mina nod. “Maybe. But we shouldn’t give up hope, right?”  
  
Mina sighed. “Sometimes I wonder if it’s worth it to keep on.”  
  
Nayeon gulped, unable to help herself as she gently squeezed Mina. It wasn’t an uncommon thought to have. Nayeon had dealt with it many times during their raider capture, but being with everyone was the first time in a long time that, despite the dangers, there seemed to be a light in the darkness. Perhaps the others thought about it often as well.  
  
Still, it scared her to hear Mina say it.  
  
“Do you remember when we went to the lake for a late-night picnic?”  
  
“Where’d that come from?” Mina asked.  
  
Nayeon smiled, even though Mina couldn’t see it. “I was just thinking about how this isn’t the first time that you’ve been in my arms in the moonlight.” Anything was a better topic. “I miss good food.”  
  
“Don’t remind me,” Mina whined jokingly. “Those sandwiches you made were nice.”  
  
“Not as good as those meat skewers you made. What was it again? Pork?”  
  
“Chicken.”  
  
“God, yeah. I’d give anything to have those right about now.” Nayeon hummed at the thought. Mina had even put a glaze. Had it been sweet? It was hard to remember the specifics. “It was a nice night. We just talked most of the time.”  
  
“I always liked hearing you talk.”  
  
Nayeon snickered. “You’re probably the only person from school who shared that sentiment.”  
  
“I still do,” Mina said softly. “It’s your energy.”  
  
“Thank you.” She wasn’t sure what else to say. “You’re not too bad yourself.”  
  
“I remember you trying to tell me about the constellations,” Mina continued, sounding like she was smiling, and Nayeon couldn’t help her own from widening. “You were doing a bad job, and after all of it I had to break it to you that none of them were right.”  
  
“And then I told you it didn’t matter because my favorite constellation was on your face.” Nayeon blushed. She had been really embarrassing back then.  
  
Mina laughed. “And then I didn’t understand what you were trying to say, and you were super shy about having to explain it.”  
  
“It was really cheesy, okay?”  
  
She felt Mina’s hands atop hers, the pad of a finger gently rubbing her middle knuckle. “It made me happy. You always made me feel like my moles were beautiful.”  
  
“They are.” Nayeon’s voice was quiet, enjoying the way that Mina’s body shook from soft bouts of laughter instead of the cold. “But I probably seemed like a big dork.”  
  
“I mean, a little, but obviously it worked since then we—” Mina caught herself, Nayeon’s eyes widening with each syllable until the cut-off.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
It was strange to think that, not so long ago, they had once been lovers of starlight. When zombies weren’t lurking in every corner of their minds, in every dark corner of the night, and in the shadows of the day. They had been in love once, and they could roll around on a blanket in the grass in peace. Nayeon furrowed her brow at the memory. She wished she hadn’t taken something, that had once felt so simple and effortless, for granted.  
  
Mina turned her head to Nayeon again. Her mouth was right there, the shape of it just as familiar to her as it was back then. Mina’s eyelids drooped slightly, and Nayeon could feel the way she took a deep breath beneath her hands. Nayeon’s tongue felt heavy, suddenly hyperaware of the thickness of the air. Maybe, for a moment, Mina wanted this – wanted Nayeon to remind her what a good, thoughtless memory can be.  
  
“Do you remember it?” Nayeon asked in a whisper, gaze lingering on her lips. Her fingers bent, gently clawing at Mina’s abdomen above her shirt.  
  
Mina’s blush was easy to spot even in the dim light, her voice lower than usual. “Yes.”  
  
Nayeon hummed, her eyelids falling halfway as she dipped her head and pressed her forehead against Mina’s, grateful that she did not pull away. “Comforts are hard to come by these days.” She swallowed thickly, feeling Mina’s warm breath shudder and tickle her mouth. “Don’t we deserve some?”  
  
A tense beat passed before Mina surged upward, catching Nayeon’s mouth in a deep kiss. They closed their eyes as Nayeon squeezed Mina closer to her, holding her impossibly tight as one of her hands slipped beneath Mina’s shirt, nails gently grazing the skin of her stomach. Mina tried to turn in Nayeon’s arms, but Nayeon wouldn’t let her.  
  
Mina pulled away, breaths heavy. “Why?”  
  
“Let me.” Nayeon dipped her head again, kissing a trail up Mina’s neck to the underside of her jaw. “You’re the one who’s cold.” She smirked a little. “I’ll keep you warm.”  
  
“You’re so—”  
  
Nayeon caught Mina’s giggle with her mouth, unbothered by chapped lips. They had broken up before the outbreak, but she still remembered the way Mina’s old vanilla gloss tasted. She could almost taste it now, if she thought about it hard enough.  
  
Mina flicked her tongue against Nayeon’s bottom lip, their mouths opening into the kiss as Nayeon took the opportunity to slide her hand up. She felt Mina tense, her lips stuttering their movement, and she paused.  
  
Nayeon barely pulled away, just enough to ask, “Is this okay?” When the answer didn’t come right away, Nayeon met Mina’s eyes, surprised to find how guarded they seemed. Steely, looking toward the window. “Mina?”  
  
Mina’s gaze met hers, searching her face momentarily before finally softening. “S-Sorry, yeah. It’s okay.”  
  
“Okay,” Nayeon whispered, brow slightly scrunched as she wondered if Mina meant it. Maybe Mina was afraid of doing something with Nayeon again after so long, after they had broken up. That seemed normal. Nayeon couldn’t blame her for being hesitant. But then Mina leaned in for another kiss, softer and allowing, and the concern washed itself away.  
  
Mina’s hand grabbed the top of Nayeon’s, dragging it up to her chest beneath the fabric of her shirt. Nayeon took a deep breath through her nose as she felt the familiar curvature, a flurry of old memories barraging the back of her mind, and she let Mina’s hand guide her in a rhythm as she gently massaged her breast.  
  
Her ears grew hot when she noticed Mina’s breaths become uneven, and she tugged at her bottom lip until Mina opened her mouth for her again, tongues warm as they met. Nayeon swallowed the soft sounds at the back of Mina’s throat, hungry for more as she began rolling Mina’s nipple with her fingers. It would’ve been nice to slip her leg between Mina’s, but her pained leg wouldn’t appreciate it.  
  
She pulled Mina’s shirt all the way up so that the arm underneath could easily access her chest, palming and kneading while the arm over her side opted to snake its way down Mina’s torso, fingers trailing in slow, swirling movements.  
  
Mina pulled away for a moment, breathless. “N-Nayeon…”  
  
“You’re gorgeous, Mina.” Nayeon’s lips felt hot against Mina’s neck. “I always liked how you sounded.” She kissed the base, feeling the heat in the pit of her stomach as Mina whimpered at the small pinch she gave her.  
  
Her hand slipped down to the waistline of Mina’s jeans, keeping an eye as she made quick work of the button and zipper — she didn’t want to spend too long fumbling in the dark. She smirked when she saw the waistline of Mina’s panties, throwing away any concern over hygiene as the excitement built up. Mina’s body tensed, and Nayeon figured that it was because of the anticipation; she had no idea if Mina had attempted to pleasure herself since the outbreak. Maybe she missed the touch of another person.  
  
Nayeon squeezed her thighs together as she felt the fabric of Mina’s underwear bunch up atop her wrist, her palm curling slightly as she dipped a finger into warm, wet flesh.  
  
But Mina completely froze at the touch. Her chest had stopped rising and falling when she took in a sharp inhale, and she became silent.  
  
“Mina?” Nayeon looked up, brow furrowing again when she saw Mina’s wide eyes gleaming toward the light of the moon.  
  
Mina’s jaw set, and she moved her hand down to grab Nayeon’s wrist. “P-Please don’t.” She pulled it away.  
  
“Y-Yeah, okay.” Nayeon quickly wiped her finger on her pantleg. She dropped her other hand from Mina’s chest and pulled her shirt back down, figuring that it was the right move when Mina didn’t bother to stop her. Still, she was shaking suddenly against Nayeon. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I don’t want to, that’s—”  
  
“Yeah, that’s totally fine, Mina.” Nayeon wrapped her arms around Mina’s torso again, hating that she couldn’t put a stop to the trembling. She whispered, “But you’re shaking.”  
  
Mina didn’t say anything, unwilling to meet Nayeon’s eyes even as hers were starting to glisten wetly. Nayeon bit the inside of her cheek, tightening her grasp. She pressed her forehead against the back of Mina’s head.  
  
“Did I hurt you?” she asked quietly, voice much weaker than she had wanted it to sound. She wasn’t sure how upset she’d be if she heard the ‘yes’ that she was dreading.  
  
A moment passed before Mina finally answered, “No. Of course not.” Her voice was quieter; raspier, like she’d been struggling to hold back a cry for too long. Shaky hands found themselves atop Nayeon’s again. “Nayeon, I—” she tried to start, and Nayeon noticed the way that she dipped her head.  
  
“You can tell me,” Nayeon said, propping herself up enough to nestle her chin into Mina’s neck.  
  
Another beat, another whisper. “You’re going to get angry.”  
  
Nayeon blinked, caught off-guard. “At you?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Mina’s fingers wrapped around Nayeon’s palms, lifting them higher so that Nayeon could hold her more tightly across the chest. Nayeon could feel it hiccupping, could hear the way Mina’s breaths were uneven, and she couldn’t stop herself from closing her eyes as she realized that Mina was quietly crying.  
  
“I’m here.” Whatever anger Mina was worried about, Nayeon would contain it. She couldn’t risk making Mina feel worse than she was right now.  
  
A shuddering breath. “B-Back with the raiders…”  
  
Nayeon knew how this worked. Mina wouldn’t be able to articulate what she was feeling, or she simply didn’t have the strength to get something out, regardless of the reason. But even as Nayeon fell into the familiar groove, a guessing game routine that had helped her understand Myoui Mina better throughout their time together, she immediately began to dread the trajectory that her mind was on. There really wasn’t much more context needed beyond the necessary mention of raiders after they had just failed to have sex.  
  
It was hard to swallow before she spoke again, voice low. “They touched you?” She felt her jaw set when Mina went quiet, her torso beginning to shake more. Yes. Her next words felt a bit childish, but she had no intention of specifying terminology and parts. Mina didn’t need that. “All the way?” It was impossible to squeeze Mina tighter than she already was, an ache that bloomed the moment that she felt Mina’s neck move in a nod. A part of her wanted to know if it had happened more than once, but once was already once too many.  
  
Containing the anger felt easier said than done. She was almost grateful that Mina was shaking, just so that Mina wouldn’t notice the way her own arms were trembling at the very thought of anyone doing something like that. A wave of heat enveloped her neck and ears, and she clenched her teeth as she processed the information. She couldn’t blow up, not now.  
  
“I w-wanted,” Mina’s voice cracked, “to tell you. But I knew you’d try to d-do something.”  
  
“Right.” She exhaled slowly, doing her best to contain the magma inside her. Volcanic and threatening to erupt, to burn.  
  
“You would’ve been killed, Nayeon.”  
  
A part of Nayeon was sad that Mina didn’t have more faith in her, but it was, unfortunately, a simple fact. Raiders were not only armed, but armored, and going against them at all was begging for death or torture unless you were equally equipped, or incredibly clever. Even Nayeon knows that if Mina had told her, she wouldn’t have been able to stop herself from causing a scene, and that would’ve only led to disaster.  
  
Nayeon sighed. “I know.” She caressed Mina’s thumbs with her own. “Still, I—I should’ve known about it. Why didn’t you tell me after we escaped?” Her voice was as gentle as she could muster. She didn’t want Mina to become distant because of her anger.  
  
Mina shrugged weakly, fingers playing with Nayeon’s. “I still see them sometimes, especially when I’m alone. L-Like they’ll still kill us. I’ve been,” her voice broke again, “trying to be strong. I want to overcome this.”  
  
“Turn,” Nayeon said softly, loosening her grip until she could tug at Mina’s shoulder. Her body hesitated at first, not succumbing to Nayeon’s pull until a few moments passed, and then she inevitably rolled in place and faced her.  
  
Nayeon released another exhale, feeling her eyes water slightly as she looked at Mina, whose puffy gaze couldn’t meet hers and whose cheeks had clear streaks even in the dim light. Her teeth were biting at her bottom lip, her arms wrapped around herself now that her position had changed.  
  
“What?” Mina asked, only after clearing her throat. She met Nayeon’s eyes, brow furrowed slightly as though frustrated. Maybe that was better.  
  
Nayeon looked deeply into her eyes. “See me instead. You’re here with me, right in front of you.” She slowly wrapped her arms around Mina’s back, but she hesitated to pull her in more than Mina was possibly willing. “I wish there was something I could do to take that away.” Her gaze softened, and she had to adjust her jaw to prevent a sound from slipping out. “You have no idea. But we can be strong together, instead of you having to be strong alone.”  
  
“Nayeon,” Mina whispered, seemingly unable to bring herself to be any louder. Her eyes searched across her face, through her gaze. Like she was looking at a different person.  
  
Nayeon swallowed thickly. She wished that she could’ve been better in the past, not the person that Mina grew to know as someone who took others’ problems into their own hands. Wished she hadn’t always tried to fight Mina’s battles when it wasn’t necessary. Wished that she had tried to solve things together more than forcing Mina to stay behind her, just so that Mina didn’t have to look at her like this. Maybe Mina wouldn’t have broken up with her if she had just approached things differently.  
  
She leaned forward and kissed a tear off Mina’s cheek. They weren’t anything anymore, but she could be this. Whatever Mina needed, at least once. She owed her that much, _wanted_ that much.  
  
“Thank you,” Mina muttered, erasing the space between them as she burrowed her head into Nayeon’s neck.  
  
It didn’t take long for the fabric of Nayeon’s shirt to soak, but she only secured her hold, keeping Mina against her. She sighed when Mina’s arms wrapped around her, glancing at the moon one last time before nuzzling her head against Mina. She ignored the searing pain in her leg.  
  
“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> (For those who do remember the ships tagged from the original fic, as well as those who never saw it but may wonder: No, Minayeon was never going to be the endgame. Nahyo/Mihyun!)
> 
> \- dubfu


End file.
